Young and Beautiful
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Subaru can be sweet when he wants to be. Oneshot.
She blushed deeply, "It's ok," she insisted, "Really."

He cleared his throat, "You…tch…" he looked away, frowning, "You know if…if I hurt you-"

She reached up to cup his cheek in her hand, "You won't." she smiled.

He clenched his fists, standing up, "I can't. So just stop fucking asking."

Her hand dropped, falling neatly into her lap, her shoulders hunched over. "S-Subaru…" her voice trembled, her fingers shaking over her legs, "Am I doing something wrong?"

His eyes widened as he looked down at her, swallowing awkwardly, "That's not-"

"I know you've probably had girls much prettier than me," she said quickly, "And I know you're worried but I don't mind the pain…i-if it's you then it's fine…I just…I can…"

"That's not the fucking problem!" he yelled, and she noticed he was just about ready to punch something. "You're not…shit." He sat down quickly next to her, "you're…" he muttered the word 'beautiful' under his breath. She threw her arms around him, pulling him on top of her as she fell back against the bed, giggling stupidly. He looked at her with curious eyes, a smile tugging on his own lips as he looked down at her.

"I'll be fine so…" she hid behind her lashes, fumbling with the front of his shirt, "Just…"

He caught her hands in his own, bending down to kiss her. "Goddamnit," he breathed, "If we're both not patient then-"

She laughed again, "You're such a scaredy-cat, Subaru."

"Tch. Is that supposed to get me in the mood?"

"You've been in the mood." She said, kissing him again.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

With a bold hand she brushed over the zipper of his pants, lightly gripping his bulge. His face reddened completely at that, and took her hand away, pinning both of her small wrists on either side of her head. "You better not fucking complain about this. You're the one who wanted it so…"

He lowered his lips to her shoulder, where he took a bite of her flesh, his fangs sinking in to drink up her blood. She moaned, her back arching as she clenched her fists, which were still being held down by his hands. "Su-Subaru…" she panted, pleading for him to stop.

He smirked at her as blood dribbled down his chin. He drew out his tongue to collect the excess, and seeing him do so made a strange feeling rush through her. "Now you're in the mood too." He teased, "It's almost like," he licked he wound that was still bleeding, "You _want_ to be in pain."

She swallowed nervously, "I-It's not that-"

He bit her again, a bit lower this time, pushing away the fabric of her dress so that he could drink from her chest. He groaned against her skin, and she returned it with a moan of her own, her hips bucking to try and touch his. He indulged her, grinding her roughly into the mattress. Another choked moan parted her lips, her heart starting to beat fast. She knew she'd woken up that side of him that he tried to suppress when she was around. And really, she didn't have very much experience on what to do when he was like this. But it excited her beyond all else.

He moved over to the other side of her chest, creating an equal mark on her otherwise untouched skin. "Subaru," she panted, starting to feel dizzy, "At least let go of my hands."

"Heh. Why?"

"I want to touch you too…" she admitted.

He blushed at that, letting out a low growl. "Do what you want." He muttered, releasing her.

Happily, she embraced him, pulling his body even closer to hers, groaning against his mouth as their hips met again. "I think I'm ready," she blubbered impatiently, tugging at his hair, "S-So just-"

"Slow down," he breathed gruffly, biting her bottom lip, "You're gonna get in over your head."

"Is that a bad thing?"

He grunted, pulling away a bit to start undoing the front of his pants. She didn't think she'd blush so hard, or become so embarrassed at this point, but seeing him start to slide off his pants made her panic. "W-Wait! You're just-"

He kissed her again, "Didn't you say you wanted this?"

"Y-Yes, but-"

He kicked off his pants, tossing them to the floor as he grinded against her some more, "Then don't regret it now."

Though her body was hot her face was even more so, and she didn't want to think about the ugly red that probably claimed her cheeks right now. He kissed down her body, his hands pushing the bottom of her skirt up her thighs. "If I remember…" he breathed lowly in her ear, "You like this, don't you?" He squeezed her thighs, his thumb rubbing circles impossibly high on her skin, brushing over her underwear. Subaru growled, kissing her deeply. "When you give off a scent like this…"

Finally he bit her neck, slipping his fingers into her innocence as he did so. She screamed, her eyes shutting, her head tossing back into the mattress. He pumped his fingers rhythmically, sinking his fangs in deeper. She whimpered, her back arching, sweat lining her body. He pulled away, licking his lips in satisfaction. "Ha. That's good," he licked the bite, "Moan some more." He ordered, curling his fingers inside her. She squirmed, fidgeting beneath him.

"I can't," she begged, squeezing his shoulders, "S-Subaru-"

He cut her off with another kiss, tugging on her bottom lip. He thought maybe he'd get to undress her, but it might be better to keep her clothes on, or there was no telling what he might do. "I'm going to-"

She nodded, hugging him to her, "It's fine."

He drew his fingers out, shivering as he caught her scent. Without thinking he brought his fingers to his mouth, licking up her sweet juices. She watched him with wide eyes that only made him want to break her even more. "What?" he scoffed, "Wanna taste?"

"U-Um no-"

He plunged his tongue into her mouth, allowing her to taste herself. She suckled on his tongue, making him dig his hips into hers. He couldn't hold out anymore. Without much hesitation he took off his boxers, and then reached under her skirt to tug down her underwear. He dragged it down to her knees and she looked away as she slipped her legs out from the fabric. The pink blush on her cheeks was endearing.

He slid against her wet skin, her gasp as he did so being the most delicious sound he'd heard in a while. He rubbed against her some more, coating himself in her dripping want, before positioning himself at her entrance. He leaned down, kissing her lips, linking his hands with hers.

"Gomen." He breathed, pushing himself in halfway.

She whimpered, but bit her lip to contain the rest, her eyes shutting immediately, her grip on his hands tightening. He swallowed, feeling horribly dizzy. There definitely wasn't enough blood going to his head. But _fuck_ she felt so tight. And her walls were already squeezing his tip. He couldn't help but pulse. With a choked groan, he slid all the way in, a high pitched squeak erupting from his lover. He kissed her again, peppering her face with his lips. "Does it hurt?"

She nodded, not saying anything. He exhaled sharply through his nose. He needed to move. He couldn't hold back this much. He didn't have that kind of strength. He squeezed her hands, sliding out and then pushing himself back in.

She let out a sort of choked sob, the pained look on her face pissing him off. Dammit, he told her it would hurt. He _told_ her this would happen. He couldn't hold back, didn't he say it?

"Subaru."

The way she said his voice just about broke him. Her eyes still looked pained, but she was smiling just the same. "We're…" she sighed, "Finally…"

He stroked her once more, and again she whimpered, her hands squeezing his, her walls trying to cling to him despite her pained expression.

"You're—ah…big…" she muttered, slightly out of breath.

He nearly crushed her hands he was holding them so tightly, her words only giving him incentive to thrust. She cried out, but he couldn't stop. Not anymore.

Her screams soon melted into moans though, her pained eyes glazing over with pleasure, her mouth parting in desperate pants that begged for more of him. He gladly indulged her, pumping into her body and claiming it as his own with his various love bites.

He suckled her chest, his hands finally free to roam over her curves, occasionally gripping at her hair, her soft pants in his ear all the while. It was driving him over the edge. But nothing came close to the rush he felt when her hands snaked up under his shirt, her nails meeting the bare skin of his back. She scratched down with no shame, her screams getting louder, her legs wrapping messily around his.

"Subaru, Subaru!"

Gods if she kept saying his name like that—

Suddenly she became very quiet, her nails no longer scratching, but simply digging into his skin, and for a moment he wondered if she had managed to draw blood. "S-Subah—ah…ah, I'm…Subah…"

"I feel you." He murmured deeply, giving her the final thrust that send her into bliss. She whimpered pathetically, clawing at his back, sobs spilling out of her mouth as she finally yielded to the kind of pleasure she had never before experienced. It didn't take much longer before Subaru tumbled in after her, spilling his seed in an angry growl into her hot core, collapsing onto her spasming body.

She clung to him stupidly, as he slid out, letting out a strange sound of disappointment as he did. He pulled her in close, holding her against his chest. Letting his pants even out, he pressed his lips against the top of her head.

"You're…you're ok…right?"

She nodded, hugging him, her fists tightly holding onto his shirt. "I feel…really wonderful…" she admitted, trying to conceal her blush.

He scoffed at that, pulling her in even closer. "Well good," he muttered, "Cuz we're gonna be doing that shit a lot more so…" he trailed off awkwardly, not really sure where he was going with that sentence to begin with.

She giggled at that, kissing his chest, "Yes, please."


End file.
